Circuito Fechado
by Prince-sama
Summary: Lendas. Novas lendas sempre surgem. Principalmente depois de batalhas


Primeiro golpe : Princesa, Sonho, Nobre e Demônio

Pov: Az

Espero que não tentem falar comigo de novo. Eu já estou de saco cheio de ignorar ou até mesmo mandar ir embora esse bando de curiosos oportunistas. A próxima pessoa que tentar perguntar sobre o que aconteceu, juro que não vou responder pelos meus atos e vou jogar direto pela janela.

Ah, sim. Muito prazer, meu nome é Azriel. Eu poderia dar uma introdução completa, falando de minha pessoa, mas acordei de mau humor e não pretendo fazer isso. E esse dia já começou com o pé esquerdo. Yoruhime e Yumemaru não aparecem, e Lúcifer certamente deve ter se perdido indo buscar aqueles dois. Novamente me olham com esse sorriso simpático como se tivessem pena ou orgulho de mim. Mas que droga!Porque todos estão tão alegres?Nem foi tanta coisa assim. Todo mundo fica falando desse tal de Kishin, e é kishin pra lá, kishin pra cá, mas pergunta se eles ajudaram a Yoru-san? Com certeza, salva-la sozinho foi algo muito mais difícil do que uma luta três contra um. Paciência. Ninguém se lembra dos verdadeiros heróis.

Lá vem mais um. Nunca gostei mesmo de conviver com eles, crentes de si, confiantes contra o caos do mundo, acreditando no absolutismo da razão até cair. Particularmente, creio que além de mim e Lúcifer, ninguém mais entende essa forma de ver o mundo. A salvo de outra recomendação, eu não ligo para eles. Eu acompanho com os ouvidos o burburinho de vozes agitadas enquanto alguém mais passa pelo corredor. Como eu gostaria que coisas como a fama não existissem!Sejamos pragmáticos, um a mais, um a menos, o Shinigami-sama nem vai perceber. Certo, exceto pelo ponto quem que estou falando do filho dele. Celebridades. Esse tipo de pessoa me irrita. O relógio indica que faltam poucos minutos para a aula, e o corredor começa a esvaziar antes que o sinal toque. Mas afinal, onde estará o Lúcifer?Ele já saiu há meia hora e ainda não voltou com o Yumemaru e Yoru-san. Justo ele que é tão neurótico com pontualidade, apesar de sempre chegar atrasado devido à falta de senso de direção...Não sei como ele ainda consegue se perder se estuda aqui desde que nasceu.

Devia ter ido junto para que...

-AZZZZZZZZZZ - senti dois braços me rodearem por trás com força. Eu sabia quem era, mas preferi ficar assim. A cena era bizarra demais para que eu me virasse para trás.

-Yoru-san, você chegou - Senti-a assentir atrás de mim, de forma estranha. O que estava acontecendo?Ela quis dizer algo, mas continuei a frase antes disso -- Mas cadê o Lúcifer? Não me fala que vocês o deixaram guiar de novo.

-Az-kun, você acha que nós somos loucos ou o que? O Lulu está lá atrás com o Yume – sorria, mas estava estranha. Alias, por definição, ver a Yoru sorrir era estranho. Já naquela situação resolvi me virar para ficar de frente a ela, mas ela apertou meu corpo dando assim um sinal claro que não queria que eu virasse.A pergunta que pairava no ar era: por quê? .

-Parece que ela já chegou – olhei por cima de meus ombros e consegui avistar, além do perfil do rosto de Yoru, Yumemaru e Lúcifer se também o tom sarcástico da voz de minha arma...O ciúmes dele ainda vai o matar

– Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo – Ele debochou, mas ignorei, pois queria saber o que estava errado com estava um verdadeiro "Potinho de mel" , e irritante.

-O que houve Yoru? – perguntei cauteloso, já que não consegui vê-la. Ela balançou a cabeça em um sinal que não houve nada

- Ah, claro, espero vocês por meia-hora, do nada você aparece me abraçando e agora não quer que eu te olhe? Vamos Yoru - falei, mas sério dessa vez ela me soltou e olhou para baixou cobrindo seu rosto com a franja .Percebi o quanto ela era bonitinha daquele jeito, o vestido púrpura colado ao corpo, o cabelo negro escorregando em cascatas pelos ombros despidos...

-Promete que não vai rir? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa, me fazendo voltar a de ser muito menor que eu, nunca agiria daquela forma. Era por isso, afinal, que éramos amigos,a capacidade dela de respeitar aquilo no que eu acreditava [Apesar de eu acreditar que ela nunca entendeu o todo mesmo], e, sobretudo, apreciar a beleza da forma do silêncio e abstinência . Ela, afinal, era como seu nome indicava "A princesa da Noite". Eu já estava ficando curioso. O que será que ela havia feito afinal para estar daquele jeito?

-Prometo – falei convicto de que nada seria tão engraçado assim. Não sou do tipo que costuma faltar com o que fala

-Acho melhor você não prometer o que não pode cumprir – pela primeira vez Yumemaru se pronunciou, ainda com o ar desligado de sempre. Óbvio que ele conhecia a própria shokunim melhor até mesmo que eu, o que me irritava um pouco, mas aquela fala me deixou inquieto. Porque ele falou daquele jeito, ainda mais se tratando de Yume, o eterno desligado sonhador?

-Vai logo Yoru. – Lúcifer falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, daquela forma cínica e sociopata de sempre

-Tá – Ela levantou o rosto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era realmente extranho, absurdo – Viu, era só isso. - A cena era no mínimo, bizarra, ver aquela garota, o ar frio que pairava por sobre ela e aquele sorriso angelical...Só conhecendo a Yoru mesmo, pra conseguir entender como aquilo era engraçado...

- Há há há des...há...culpe mais – Não consegui agüentar.. Yoru sorrindo é a mesma coisa que o mundo acabando. Ela me olhou furiosa, mas com o mesmo me controlei e consegui perguntar o óbvio – Yoru-san, você andou tomando mais daqueles remédios malucos do tipo "fabricação caseira" ?.

-É... Sabe... Sim - abaixou a cabeça. – Acho que eu errei a mão feio dessa vez

-Eu já falei que um dia você aparece sem cabelo – Ri e acariciei seus cabelos numa forma de me desculpar por quebrar a promessa. Decididamente, eu me preocupava ao pensar naquilo. Por mais que Yoruhime fosse conhecida em todo o Shibusen como a aluna de maior dedicação para ramos farmacêuticos e afins, aquelas pisadas na bola que ela às vezes dava com ela mesma ao testar alguma coisa me assustavam. E mesmo assim, ela se recusava a deixar que eu experimentasse algum remédio em seu lugar - Você me desculpa né?

-Fazer o que? - Ela falava entrando na sala seguida por mim e os outros dois, balançando os ombros com pouco caso. Sorte a minha que o gênio normalmente frio dela afastava outros garotos. Menos trabalho para mim, já que afinal eu cumpria os papeis de irmão mais velho, amigo e protetor.

-Eu sei que sou irresistível – ri, brincando com aquele tom que eu ousava apenas usar com ela.

-Claro! Vamos para o fundo logo, Senhor Irresistível – Novamente era o tom irônico de Lúcifer falando. Dirigimo-nos á nossos lugares de sempre, ao fundo da sala, afinal não gostávamos de companhia. Era sempre assim, nós quatro, e mais ninguém para atrapalhar.

-Com licença... – Doce engano. Bom, achei que logo a Yoru iria mandar eles embora e ficara tudo bem, afinal, era sempre assim

–Será que nós podemos sentar aqui? Uma menina baixa de cabelos ruivos se postou ao lado de Yume-san seguida por um garoto, mas alto de cabelos loiros. Não pareciam serem dos piores tipos de pessoas, mas também não eram "aceitáveis"

-Claro – Imediatamente me virei, assustado com o comportamento de Yoru-san. Ela não era tão sociável para aceitar esse pedido. Aquilo já estava passando muito da faixa do bizarro.

-Por isso que nós demoramos – Lúcifer sussurrou em minha orelha, tardiamente – Ela estava preocupada se o remédio iria mudar seu comportamento – Ele olhou pra ela, o tom sério substituindo o sarcasmo – parece que temos a confirmação.

-Obrigada - Agradeceu a garota ruiva e cutucou seu parceiro. A relação deles não parecia ser das melhores, ou melhor, não pareciam combinar muito – Saga, fale alguma coisa – Ele assentiu e expressou o que meu pareceu um obrigado em voz baixa, mas eu ainda estava chocado com a gentileza da Yoru. Esses remédios ainda vão a matar um dia.

-Então, qual seu nome? – Ela perguntou como quem não queria nada, mas eu sabia o que planejava fazer pelo jeito como olhava para a menina ruiva. Ela pretendia olhar a alma dela no meio da aula. Só a Yoru-san mesmo...Isso me preocupou um pouco. Desde aquele dia, nunca a vi tentar novamente fazer aquilo... Haveria alguma interferência? Fixei meus olhos na silhueta do rosto de Yoru,o tapa olho sobre a orbe esquerda...No fundo , era culpa minha, e Lúcifer, percebendo meu olhar, apoiou a mão em meu ombro, tentando me conter. Foi o suficiente para que eu não manifestasse a dizer o que estava pensando.

-Sou Shinsou Holy e este –apontou para o garoto sentado ao lado - É Soujiro Saga prazer – levantou a mão, num gesto de menção de aperta-lhe a mão. Yoru ainda era ela mesma, para meu alivio, e desviou sinuosamente do gesto, preferindo o sorriso previamente ensaiado. O efeito do remédio parecia estar passando, para meu alivio, mas ainda não era tudo. Nesse exato momento o professor Stein entra na sala, ou melhor, cai com sua cadeira na porta da sala. Eu ainda olhava para Yoru, quando vi a cara de Yumemaru como que dizia "sempre achei que ele tinha um parafuso a menos ¹."

-Bom dia que já conhecem os novos alunos Shinsou Holy e Soujiro favor sentem-se logo... -virava-se para a jaula com mais um bicho estranho fosse um tipo de ave ou quem sabe um...Meu pensamento foi interrompido pela Hime apertando minha mão. Ela estava com um olhar vago, como quem estava prestes a desmaiar...

-Az eu não to me sentindo b...-

Fui tomado de assalto ao ver Yoru caindo em meu colo. O sentimento de susto é pouco comparado ao meu coração, quase tive um infarto ali mesmo. Depois daquilo.. Tenho sempre me preocupado muito com a saúde dela. Não posso me descuidar nem por um segundo dessa garota, que ela me faz essas coisas

-Lúcifer, Yumemaru - Meu tom de voz era quase o de uma ordem, não havia tempo a perder - Me ajudem a levar Yoru, vamos - peguei ela no colo ignorando as perguntas da menina ruiva e abrindo passagem no meio da multidão que se formou em volta da nossa , se eu não estivesse com Yoru no colo, e se não fosse uma situação tão critica, juro que batia em cada um, mas não, a prioridade agora era levar Yoru a enfermaria o mais rápido possí, Lúcifer me fez o favor de chutar aquelas pessoas irritantes, abrindo mais ainda a passagem.

-Professor, estamos levando a Yoru na enfermaria - Yumemaru disse com o seu conhecido ar despreocupado, mas eu sabia que estava no mínimo alterado, devido ao brilho diferente no olhar que carregava. Estava focado. Depois de anos de convivência, você acaba percebendo as diferenças sutis do olhar de Yumemaru, principalmente em relação à Yoço por não terem interferido em nenhum momento, mesmo porque, não daria ouvidos a ninguém até que Yoru tivesse acordado. Com isso, o primeiro dia de aulas estava... Começando com o pé esquerdo

¹Trocadilho Infame, me desculpem


End file.
